Reincarntaions into naruto
by Zundluni
Summary: Someone pissed off or pleased a god and got fucked up BAD by bad people because of his mouth but he gets a do over although not how he wanted still welcome all the same oh and throw in a system too the photo was on interwebs and if i have gotten too convoluted tell me and i will change it to be less nutcase filled
1. Reincarnation troubles

**I don't own Naruto or anything else beyond my personality and my changes to the story**

"Aww fuck that hurt." A dumbass who just got shot with 50 cal rounds in the ways that would not instantly kill but cause immense pain in a hospital bed because he cannot keep his mouth shut

Reincarnation is a painful bitch to deal with especially when you are the jinchurri of Shukaku in the new life yup I'm now Garra from Naruto. I'm gonna have to have some big mother fucking shitstorms to deal with with. My name is Daniel and this is the story of the world of Naruto with me in it as Garra

6 years old(I am just guessing here)

"Hello Garra how are you today?" Yashamaru asks

"Good how are you uncle." Garra replies

"Good." Yashamaru replies

"I want to go to Konohagakure today can you talk the old man into that?" Garra begs his uncle

"I'll try to but no promises." Yashamaru says sad that Rasa would try to make him kill Gaara at some point

"Ok tell him I will get some friends if I do go and they will be very powerful people in the future most likely because I'm a good judge of potential." Garra says covering up his slip up smoothly or so he thinks

"Ok nephew I will tell him that you want to go." Yashamaru says wary of what his nephew knows from his slip up

"But how do you know that they are going to be powerful?"

"Aww fuck I knew you would catch that slip up ok I'll tell you when we are at Konohagakure ok I promise." Garra says truthfully

"No you are going to tell me now because i am concerned how you could know the future, You have seen the future haven't you?" Yashamaru says hoping that it was not true and hoping it was at the same time

"Not exactly but essentially I have." Garra replies

"What do you mean?" Yashamaru asks confused

"I was born in a different universe before I was born as Garra and my original name was Daniel I was born in a universe that in it you and everyone else was a character in a manga which is essentially a picture book for non children." Garra/Daniel replies wary of his uncle of this universe

"Care to repeat that for me in simpler terms?" Yashamaru said slightly confused by the definition

"Y'all were a book." Garra/Daniel said flatly

"Ok." Yashamaru says

"Oh and if the kazekage asks you to tell me mom hated me tell him I said I know the bane of paperwork and that that is bullshit." Garra says making Yashamaru's eyes go wider than plates(literally they were bigger than plates)

"You should get that looked at." Garra laughs at his uncle

"Oh shut it you little rascal." Yashamaru jokes ruffling Garra's hair

"Hey you would do the same if you had the trash panda in your stomach." Garra defends his well kept hair and disses the Shukaku

**"TRASH PANDA YOU LITTLE BRAT IM GONA KILL YOU FOR THAT COMMENT!" Shukaku yells at Garra causing said junctūriki to wince**

"I take it he didn't like that from that wince." Yashamaru says feeling bad about the coming days for himself and Gaara

[2 days later]

"Yay!!!!" Garra said while thinking I'm in Naruto's village finally

"Stop it son." Rasa says while griping in his head about his youngest son making the kid mad at him

"I'm not going to tell you the answer to paperwork then if you keep that grouchy old man act up." Gaara said with balls of steel to his father

"No please help me defeat the biggest enemy ever known to man please." Rasa begs Gaara

"Jubi was and always will be a bigger threat than that." Gaara says flatly confusing his father

"Why does everyone hate me?" A young girl with whiskers and blue eyes and red hair ponytails says passing by a stunned Gaara

Nope nope nope not letting her out of my sight anytime soon Gaara thinks to himself about this unprecedented change

"Hi there." Garra says

"What's your name?" He asks

"Narkuo Uzumaki." She says while wondering who this was talking to her with respect in this village

"Nice name you look beautiful you know that." Gaara says surprising Narkuo

"Thank you no one ever has said that to me before." Narkuo says with tears in her eyes

"I'm sorry for that may I kick your parents asses until the heat death of the universe?" Gaara asks knowing what she would say would kill his ability to not stay here with her

"I don't have any parents. They died when the kyubii attacked the village" Narkuo says

"More like they died saving it." Gaara mumbles quietly enough no one could hear even if they were an inzuka hound

"Son you can stay here while I talk to the hokage about this bullshit." Rasa says

"Dad you have to stay here and make sure no one harms this girl or I will go on a killing spree of mainly civilians ok." Garra said with a serious tone and look at his father who understood this was one thing he couldn't ask about like some other very sensitive topics

"Ok work your magic." Rasa said defeated

"Oh and I wasn't going to stay here anyways old man." Gaara laughed the whole way to the hokage's office and was able to enter the office and said

"I want to kick your ass Hiruzen Sarutobi did you know that I know what has happened to Narkuo over her ENTIRE life up til now she was kicked out of a orphanage slept under a bridge has been beaten and many other things and I would think that your village doesn't know the difference between a kunai and a sealing scroll holding one fucking dumbasses that lot harming the kid because she was chosen for one of the most dangerous tasks known to mankind called being a jinctūriki for Kurama and that's the foxes name oh and can the Anbu leave I have VERY VERY TOP SECRET SHIT I NEED TO TELL THE HOKAGE RIGHT GOD DAMN NOW please?" Gaara says using the sand to form a likeness of Shukaku for said beast to appear in

The hokage nods recognizing the structure

"What do you want?" The hokage says releasing a high amount of killing intent

"I'm Rasa's youngest kid I'm the jinctūriki for Shukaku I want to be able to see the sealed scroll that has shadow clones in it to teach Narkuo a few things with it including the Rasengan." Gaara says hopeful for this worlds Hiruzen being able to live

"Why do you want to see that scroll and how do you know about it?" Hiruzen asks suspicious

"Because I want to help kill people who want to harm Narkuo." Gaara says

"Oh and I'll teach the path of paperwork killing powers to you as a payment." Gaara says manipulatively

"Ok!" The hokage happily replied getting out the scroll and teaching shadow clones to the child

"Shadow clones and more assistants with it to help you." Gaara says making Hiruzen want to hit his head on a wall for being stupid

"Don't worry you aren't the only one." Gaara laughs making Shukaku go back to dust particles while leaving but not before asking

"Hey old dude hokage can I live with Narkuo here in Konohagakure?"

"Yes Narkuo has a brother called Naruto." Hiruzen says to his savior

"Time to go to pops I guess." Gaara mumbles to himself

"Naruto, Narkuo!!!!!!" Someone Who Garra expected to be an Anbu or something like that from this village yelled

"Shut the fuck up assholes." Gaara says pissed off that no one would be nice to his new friend who is on top of everything else is a girl (no offense just girls have bigger targets on their backs than boys do usually when it comes to rapists and the such) which made Gaara so mad it created a system out of nothing

**[system created]**

**-Hp**

**-chakra**

**-stamina**

**-jutsu**

**-shop**

**-inventory(infinite space)**

**-relationships**

**_-weapon creation skill_**

**-_molecular manipulation_**

**-hud**

**-loot crate shop**

**_-quest system_**

**_Protect Naruto and Narkuo for a year (main questline)_**

**_Reach another world (secondary main questline)_**

"Oh y'all bitches fucked if your want to hurt Narkuo because I'm her friend." Gaara says causing the anger to turn to eagerness of harming those who wish to harm his friend

[1hr later]

"Oh you were looking for them sorry for the broken arms and legs." Garra laughs weakly making splints with sand

**That's all folks for this chapter that's a good place to leave on right guys I am planning a lot for Garra/Narkuo/Hinata relationship on this and I will start to do things with just this and forget the first t****wo fan fictions existed for a bit**

**The systems are made from great pain or anger and the such for reborn or their friends **


	2. Squads and tailed beast troubles

I own nothing

_Sign language_

**System/tailed beast/pissed off people**

[the anime/manga beginning]

"Ok Naruto go over there Narkuo go over there and I'll go this way we are going to make the jonin actually have to work for the catching of us today." Gaara says planning the escape

"Ok." the twins reply

"GAARA, NARUTO, NARKUO GET DOWN HERE." Iruka yells at the three troublemakers

"Ok Iruka sensei we'll come down there." The troublemakers say defeated

"Don't even try Gaara." Iruka says to said sand user who is currently making a 'French mustache' of sand for the 4th hokage monument

"But sensei I was making him look cooler with it." Gaara says putting the sand into his infinite space pocket thing

"Well now you three will have to go to class and do work except you Gaara you will wash the monument since you can do that and be in class." Iruka says

Pop!

"Haha Iruka I belive that Gaara calls that a prank complete." Gaara says from inside the classroom dispelling the jutsu

"GAARA!!!" Iruka yells in frustration when he gets back to the building

"What I didn't do anything wrong did I?" Gaara says like a arrogant child who knows he's right

"Your clones did."

"What clones I only made one?" Gaara says truly confused

"I made a good clone for once yaaayyy." Naruto and Narkuo yell solving the mystery

"Good now you got to make three more like that" Iruka says making Gaara say

"Um sensei me Naruto and Narkuo have too much chakra to do normal clones or do a genjustu even with a Kage level of chakra control without messing it up 99% of the time you could even ask the hokage about that it's true." Gaara said smugly ruining Mizuki's plan to steal the scroll in one move

"Oh really then what was the technique you use every day for clones." Iruka says making Gaara think about saying something to piss of Mizuki

"Oh that was from the scroll of sealing its shadow clones they are solid clones get riggedy wrecked." Gaara says confusing everyone at the last bit

"WHAT!!" Mizuki yells making Gaara laugh his ass off inside

"What I told the hokage the answer to paperwork as payment for me living with these two pranksters and getting shadow clones." Gaara says

"I would say that's a bad deal." Sakura says like an idiot

"Shut up asshole." Gaara tells Sakura which gets him hit in the head by his own sand

"Hey you didn't need to do that." Gaara says to the sand

**[sand transformation in use by Shukaku the trash panda] **the system tells Gaara making him worried about what Shukaku was about to do and laugh a little bit

**"I agree with the kid." Shukaku growled**

"Shukaku shut up no one cares what you think." Garra said to the demon making some students go wide eyed at the title of the one tails and Iruka just sighs in defeat while Shukaku pouts in a corner

**"Oh ok fuck you too kid." Shukaku says as he is getting shoved back into the seal via Gaara style beat down **

"Gaara, trash panda shhhh we are trying to prank people over here" the prankster twins say as Shukaku starts releasing huge amounts of ki on them

**"Stop calling me that before I kill you." Shukaku growls menacingly **

"Oi stupid get your but back in the seal and be quiet." Gaara says nonchalant as if he does this on a daily basis

"As much as we like watching that little show STOP IT!" Iruka yells activating the big head jutsu

"Sensei please teach us that." Naruto and Narkuo beg

"No way." Iruka says making the children sad

"Is today the day we graduate Iruka sensei?" Gaara asks

"If you do three doppelgängers yes Naruto and Narkuo are not able to physically do it so they are exempt until we teach them Shadow clones."

"Why don't they have to sensei?" Sakura asks forgetting earlier like a dumbass

"They have too much chakra to be able to do it correctly" Iruka answered

"I'm going first." Gaara yells jumping from the back of the room to the front dispelling the hokage monument illusion he put up earlier the sand was real though

"Shadow clone storm" Gaara says summoning 30 Shadow clones on the ceiling making Iruka look up at it

"I can solid transformation too if you want." Gaara brags making Iruka cry because a child can do that and Kage cannot

"You passed." Iruka says to Gaara

"Umm Gaara WHY DONT YOU THINK OF TEACHING THAT TO US." The twins yelled

"I did but I don't think the old man would like that." Garra said

"Talk about the hokage more respectfully." Iruka says annoyed

"Can't say any better than the man is good enough to live to old age" Gaara smugly said

"Can't argue with that logic." Iruka says

-[later everyone passed]-

"Ramen pool everybody." Gaara says as he makes said ramen pool with glass bowl like structures with chopsticks next to them

-[That night]-

"Mizuki what the hell is wrong with you do you think you can just waltz on in here and steal that scroll for Orochimaru and get away with it?" The hokage says

-[The next morning]-

"Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno are on team seven their sensei is Kakashi Hatake and in team 11 is Narkuo Uzumaki, Gaara, and Ichigo Kurosaki and their sensei is Urahara." Iruka says

"God dammit it's hat and clogs." Both Ichigo and Gaara say at the same time causing each to look at each other

[the rest was the same as before]

[just before Kakashi and Urahara arrive]

"Pink chalk check water balloons with pink paint check wooden board check shadow stones in the room check paint bucket check eraser with chalk check the prank is a go." Gaara says

-[2 minutes later]-

"boom!"

"Hi Kakashi." Gaara says to their now pink teacher

"My first impression of you is good except for the paint get to the roof please." Kakashi said with Urahara laughing behind him

"Ok sensei I'm sorry about the paint that was all my idea." Gaara says before Kakashi leaves

"Evil children." Kakashi mutters and blinks

"Please tell me they caught you just now and that you don't look like that all the time." Sauske says

"I'm not Gai ok I'm Kakashi Hatake (insert what he said in anime and manga here.)" Kakashi says

(Everyone else's thing until the reborn or new characters)

"Hey I'm Gaara I like saving people who deserve it pranking Kage and helping Naruto become hokage like he should be using infinite power and beating up root Anbu without a trace and protecting jinctūriki from those who harm them." Gaara says getting mad at the last two points making Kakashi's eyebrow go up

"Ki I'm Narkuo I'm Naruto's sister I like pranking people on perverts and eating ramen." Narkuo says while using sexy jutsu making Gaara and Kakashi have small nosebleeds

**-30 hp**

"Stop that please." Gaara says covering her breasts with sand and plugging his nose and smacking himself mentally at what he sees in front of him

"No." Narkuo says turning to Gaara and her turning causes her boobs to jiggle slightly in the sand and Gaara could feel the jiggle in the sand through his mental link causing him to have another nosebleed

**-30 hp**

"Please stop I really don't need you to do that outside of your room." I already have fantasies about you log Dammit Gaara says and thinks

"Ok." She says turning back to normal rubbing her boobs on Gaara's arm making him have another nosebleed

**-100 hp**

"Umm Gaara why are you having nosebleeds for no reason?" Narkuo says innocently

"You can shove that innocence up your own ass troublesome jinctūriki troublesome foxes troublesome damn women acting innocent rubbing nosebleed machines up against men's arms." Gaara mumbles drinking a potion thing he made recently

"Im Ichigo Kurosaki I hate people who betray their comrades and I love using swords." Ichigo says

"My name is Urahara I like stabbing evil people who have the name Aizen and torturing Ichigo." Urahara says

[the next day]

"Mmm I had some good food this morning how about you Narkuo, Naruto." Gaara said smugly

"No we listened to sensei like we should." The 9 tail fox jinctūriki twins said

"Pfft bullshit Kakashi wouldn't know you did hi duckbut hi forehead." Gaara said to the others

"I guess he wouldn't would he." They said knowing Gaara had infinite storage space stuff

"Here is some food guys." He said tossing the food around to the others including Kakashi who was looking from in the tree line

"Hi sensei nice hiding place, can you not read porn today." Gaara says to the surprised jonin

"So you know my books are pornographic huh well since there is five of you I have four bells for you to get by sundown since someone saw through the no food thing like a pane of glass." Kakashi says suspicious that someone sneaked in

"I read you like a book much unlike you could for your sensei at first." Gaara said smugly summoning a stream of sand to burrow under Kakashi to trap him or get the bells

"But sensei aren't we supposed to be a squad and work together." Gaara says making Kakashi wonder how high of intellect this kid has

"I'm a smart kid yay I got Kage to get along yippee." Gaara says making everyone who doesn't live with him have to pick their jaw off the floor

"Oh and sensei look at the sand coffin jutsu behind you." Gaara says crushing the alarm on the stump or so it seems

"Why did you destroy my alarm?" Kakashi says

"Oh that wasn't the alarm but the stump itself." Gaara said

"Oi Gargar follow me." Narkuo says

"No follow me." Naruto says

"I'm gonna follow Narkuo." Gaara says as Kakashi hits the alarm and says go

"So how long until we can.." Narkuo starts saying

"Sshhhh he can probably hear us." Gaara says

_"What do we do now." Narkuo says in American sign language which Gaara taught her and Naruto _

_"We attack the bells together with naruto and sauske and leave Sakura in the dust." Gaara says_

_"But that means one of us will lose other than Sakura won't it?" Narkuo says_

"Hi Kakashi." Gaara says throwing a kunai at Kakashi's forehead just barely missing a killing shot

"Aww dammit I was trying to lombotomize you hold still." Gaara says starting to get riled up and into a fighting mood summoning Ichiho Kurosaki's sword in bankai state from the hole in reality and tossing the real one to the soul reaper it belongs to

"Here is your flipping sword in bankai state." Gaara says to Ichigo scaring him and Kakashi long enough to get the bells for the rest of the people there other than him trying to give Kakashi a break before Kakashi gets away going to sauske and Naruto

"What did he mean bankai state?" Kakashi muttered looking for Naruto and Sauske

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-hi I'm nothing of use

**[system stats]**

**-hp 1000/1000**

**-stamina 1000/1000**

**-chakra 100000/100000**

**Powers**

**-tailed beast mode**

**-sand nuke (locked)**

**-remembrance (perfect clarity of memory)**

**-creator of worlds**

**-hasten thought**

**-every kekkei genkei to do with manipulation of objects (payment for a quest chain completed)**

**Skills **

**Observe lvl 0/100**

**Chakra control lvl 100/100000**

**Molecular manipulation 100/10000**

**Clan secret jutsu 1/1000**

**Weapon creation 100/10000**

**Thought messaging 1/10**

**Potion creation 1000/1000 **

***10 in all stat gains and stats from potion creation being maxed out**

**Subspace/time pocket inventory**

**-food 2 tons of chicken 10 tons of ramen for the twins 800 tons of water**

**-sealing scrolls**

**-weapons 3 thousand misc swords**

**-sand 1 million tons of the stuff to be exact ****(quest rewards were rocks sometimes because they have a use in this case)**

**-every Naruto manga up to Boruto(it was a reward for stopping Naruto and Narkuo from getting hurt by mobs for 1 full year outside of school)**

**Elemental control levels**

**-fire 10/100**

**-wind 30/100**

**-water 10/100**

**-earth 10/100**

**Effects**

**Fruit of the tree=access to chakra**

**Shukaku jinctūriki=100xchakra**

**Rebirth=knowledge of previous life**

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

**Guys I watched the movie glass pretty good movie if I am to say so myself, ****And I want all the criticism you can give so I can stop being a bad writer and get to be a good writer who doesnt have to retcon the fuck out of his story ever**

**Urahara and Kakashi are always going to be on different missions near each other that are similar**


	3. Hollow destruction unit

I don't own a damm thing except my system and I don't even think I own that fully but I'm not going to put everything for it at the end of every chapter unless it changes in the chapter which it likely will

_Thought messaging_

**Tailed beast or a pissed off beyond compare normal character or a hollow (yes there are hollows but not many hollows exist on Narutoverse earth)**

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

A a bluish purple orb in space on a dead planet far far away from the main storyline of naruto that starts flying at many times the speed of light at Ichigo and Urahara

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"I bet it's the fucking hogyoku." Gaara says to Ichigo and Urahara who saw the orb land like a meteor

"That's a fools bet." Ichigo and Urahara say

"Yeah I guess it is a fools bet." Gaara says watching them flash step to the hogyoku

"Oh well at least I'll get a souvenir from their world." Gaara hopeful

"Yeah its destroyed whatever it was." Naruto yells

"What the fuck." Gaara, Urahara and Ichigo say at the same time with a headache

"You know what that is correct?" The bleach characters ask wondering why he wants it

"Yes it's the fucking hogyoku, Aizen ripped it out of Rukia." Gaara says angry he has to think about Aizen at all

"Ok just had to make sure." They said also annoyed at the subject of the asshole

Slice

Ichigo gives Gaara a military style haircut with his zanpacto which feels too close to the original to not be the original zanpacto to Ichigo

"By the fucking log can you not use zangetsu to kill me I'm on your side." Gaara says to the now known to be reborn Ichigo and Urahara

"Urahara here is benihime for you." Gaara says tossing said zanpacto to Urahara

"Umm ok how did you find our zanpacto or see our zanpacto in the first place or know they were ours." Urahara asks

"I was born on another world before this life happened on this much like you guys were but where I was this world and yours were manga." Gaara thought messages the bleach characters making them freeze and have to reboot their brains

**[plus 1 level to hasten thought skill thought communication**]

"Ok we will talk about this later." Urahara says to the others still confused

"Wait I have to get the dammed ball thing into infinity space before Orochimaru gets it." Gaara says muttering the last bit

"Stabby stabby." Naruto says when he touches the hogyoku and pulls away terrified of the small meteor

"Naruto get away from the meteor I have to put it where no one but me can get it." Gaara says to the currently terrified child

"Don't touch it it has evil things in it." Naruto says

"I know more about it than you ever need to know about it's existence." Gaara says sadly putting the thing in his subspace/time pocket

"We will talk later I have to kill something now ok guys." Gaara says making a senbon out of sand and throwing it at a hollow in the distance paralyzing it

"What was that Gaara?" Naruto asks hearing a howl

"A dead persons soul turned bad." Gaara says

"What?" Naruto asks

"Nothing." Gaara says in a serious tone of voice

"Ok I won't ask." Naruto says understanding Gaara wouldn't say anything more

[everyone passed the same as last time]

"So reincarnation huh that is a new one is it not strawberry." Urahara says making Ichigo mad

"Go fuck yourself old man." Ichigo says to Urahara

[wave mission]

"Urahara your team now gets a b ranked mission because there is

"Oh Urahara sensei there is a puddle." Gaara says

"There hasn't been rain weeks here I guess someone spilled a bucket." Urahara says

"I smell people though in the water." Narkuo says while passing the puddle which leaves her alone

"Oh well I don't think it's our problem." Ichigo says passing the puddle without a problem

(Narutos groups problem happens)

"Raaaaaarrrgggg." A hollow howls at our little group making Narkuo jump

"What was that?" She asked freaking out from the inhuman roar

"That was a hollow." Everyone awnsered her as they pulled out their weapons to kill hollows

"What is a hollow?" She asks

"A soul who didn't cross the gap between this world and the next and was either consumed or, aak!" Gaara says as the hollow stabs him with a massive black tendril

-someone appears in the tree line-

**-100 hp**

"Observe the fucking hollow." garra coughs to the system

"The hollow has 3k hp 3k stamina and can kill your team." The system says flatly in Gaara's head

"I'm gonna kill this bitchass mother fucker." Gaara coughs out

"I'm gonna kill it not you Gaara." Narkuo says angry her crush got hurt by this asshole getting out her sword Gaara made her

"I can take it though." Gaara says thinking of transmuting something with chakra

(In pocket)

"Clink" sounds of coins falling is heard at a huge rate

**[transmutation skill has been created]**

**Plus 10 lvl**

**Plus 15 lvl chakra control**

(Outside of pocket)

"Ok I'm gonna go and slice this son of a bitch up." Narkuo yells slicing at the hollow

**"Nooo yoouu aaarreeee noottt."** The hollow rasps stabing Narkuo's sword into the ground and throwing her into the nearest tree knocking the breath out of her

**[system creation]**

**(You know the drill)**

"What's this thing about a system?" Narkuo says

"You got a system?" Gaara asks happily coughing up blood while chopping up the tendril and transmuting it into flesh in his body

**Plus 100 health**

"Observe." Gaara says looking at Narkuo

**[has a system thus cannot be observed]**

Looking at the bleach inhabitants he does the same and it's the same message for them

"Once again we meet eh Ichigo." Ishida says from the tree line like an asshole

"Hello Uryu Ishida it is an honor to meet you summon any hollows recently more specifically any Menos Grande." Gaara says remembering the last time he heard of the Quincy doing that and laughing on the inside

"That's unfair, I only did that once on accident and it was because of mr. too much spiritual pressure over there." The Quincy says defending himself

"I am gonna get that known to the world that you almost destroyed a whole town on accident." Gaara jokes poking fun at the Quincy and his mess up

"Hey how do you even know about that anyways?" Ishida asks suspicious of how Gaara knows this

"I was reborn into this world and this and your world were anime and manga on my world your world was called Bleach this one was Naruto." Gaara says

"I don't belive that." Ishida says not convinced

"How about the fact that these two are soul reapers and you are a Quincy." Gaara says pointing at Urahara and Ichigo

"How about their zanpacto names." Ishida says

"Ichigo has Zangetsu and Urahara has Benihime." Gaara says

"Who killed Ichigo's mother?" Ishida says

"Grand Fisher." Gaara replies

"Origin of Quincy powers?" Ishida says

"Yhwach." Gaara says

"Ok I guess were gonna have to trust then." Ishida says

[team seven arrives]

"Hello um what are you talking about?" Team seven says all at the same time creeping everyone out

"Magical powers and dead people and katanas." Gaara says truthfully acting like he was joking

"Sure you are Gaara." Naruto says skeptically

"But we are really talking about dead people and katanas." Gaara says seriously

"Ok." Naruto says

"Are you sure that is all." Kakashi says suspicious

"Here is a joke for y'all he says pulling out a sign saying/A panda walks into a bar. Orders a meal and quietly eats it. When the bartender comes with the check, the panda pulls out a shotgun, shoots the bartender, and prepares to leave the bar. The bartender, on his last breath, screams "Why?!" The panda pulls out a dictionary, points to the entry on pandas, which reads: Panda (n.) – Eats shoots and leaves." Gaara says making Ichigo and Urahara laugh slightly

"See it funny they laughed at it." Gaara says happy one goal is complete

"Your old you know that Urahara but in your case that makes it better for us." Gaara says making Ichigo laugh

"Why is that Gaara?" Kakashi asks

"Because there is more power in experience than in chakra alone." Gaara says

"Is this guy for real Naruto?" Sakura asks

"Sadly yes he is for real." Naruto says

"." Gaara says nothing but wants to kick Sakura in the face along with Gaara

"Hello Tazuna the builder of bridges." Gaara says

"Hello Shinobi brats." Tazuna says making the tailed beast jinctūriki want to kill him a little bit and making the soul reapers also want to chop him up

"For your information I am many times stronger than Kakashi is so suck on them marbles and so is Naruto and Narkuo ." Gaara says making marbles appear on Tazuna's feet

"Gaara's got a short fuse." Naruto says

"I can tell that from his attitude." Tazuna says

"Your lucky Gaara didn't throw you into subspace." Gaara mutters in third person

"Gaara don't kill him we need him alive ok." Narkuo and Naruto say trying to stop Gaara from murdering tazuna with glass explosions from the marbles

"Ok." Gaara pouts

"But can I knock him out and subspace him please." Gaara begs

"No." Kakashi says

"What do you mean by subspace?" Kakashi asks

"Essentially a time locked infinite pocket version of a sealing scroll." Gaara says proudly

"Dammit Gaara how do you know how to do that?" Urahara cries because he doesn't have one with his system

"Because I was a fan of Lin Fan in a previous life." Gaara says proud he has something useful

"You know that I'm gonna have to tell the hokage about that right?" Kakashi asks

"You will not be telling anyone about this information I just leaked for no reason because the hokage thinks he knows what's best not like I said anything about Narkuo and Naruto's parents." Gaara says

"I agree with the kid on this Kakashi." Urahara says

Sigh

"Ok I won't tell him then." Kakashi says in defeat

"Thank you i will not destroy your porn now." Gaara says to Kakashi

"WHAT!" Sakura yells

"KAKASHI SENSEI READS PORN!?" Naruto and Narkuo yell

"Sorry Kakashi no more icha icha for you." Urahara says knowingly to said Shinobi

"Log dammit." Kakashi says

"Lets go to wave dudes." Gaara says

[at wave]

"That's a fucking bridge." Gaara says in awe of its size

"Yes and she is mine." Tazuna says protectively

[~10 minutes later]

"Kakashi of the sharingan eye I presume?" Zabuza says

"That is their sensei how about me do you know the sandstorm." Gaara laughs from his nickname the hokage gave him

"Of course I do Gaara of the sand." Zabuza says pissing Gaara off

"**DON'T CALL ME THAT ZABUZA." **Gaara says

"Oh a soft spot for you huh." Zabuza says

"Is Haku a soft spot for you eh Zabuza?" Gaara says

"Hello ninja." Haku says from behind Zabuza

"Hello Haku the ice ninja." Gaara says

"Here is a book of your guys fate in the last world." Gaara says angry he has to reveal his previous life to keep Zabuza alive as well as Haku

"This isn't possibly ... what the hell?" Zabuza says

"Yeah there is two of that now." Gaara says knowing what Zabuza has seen was was either Naruto or Sauske using their powers unique to them

"Sharingan." Gaara says using the dojutsu

"What the fuck that wasn't in the bingo books." Zabuza and Haku say

"That's because I earned it by stopping a mind from being permanently harmed the person I stopped was Itachi Uchiha." Gaara says

"What do you mean to say Gaara?" Sauske asks

"Your brother killed your clan to save you." Gaara says

"Next time I guess then Zabuza." Gaara says throwing said ninja into subspace along with Haku

[timeskip to bridge about to end]

"Oh shit I forgot to let Zabuza and Haku out." Gaara says when they are about to fight Gato who didn't care that Zabuza 'died' and used the same forces as in the anime letting Zabuza and Haku out on the bridge disorienting them

"What the hell are you?" Zabuza says

"I'm the system user Gaara the sandstorm." Gaara says with a

"System user?" Haku asks genuinely curious

"I have a list of powers I cannot list off in Kakashi's presence because he would be trying to kill me from knowing too much of the villages secret jutsu

"I would?" Kakashi asks

"Definitely." Gaara responds

"How many s class secrets are there then."

"Somewhere around 4-10 s class secrets from looking at things from all angles." Gaara says

"Naruto and Narkuo have whiskers and were born the day Kurama was sealed and all so there is one around that situation another revolves around the fourth hokage another revolves around the beasts another I can't reveal another revolves around the massacre of the Uchiha Clan oh and Danzo the bastard nuff said." Gaara says creating a sand shield around him all the while so he can subtitution away from here

"That's a lotta secrets kid I'm proud that I have you as a student." Urahara says proud that he has a student that is really smart

Gaara starts singing a long forgotten tune to pass the time while he tries to sleep in his sand ball

"Oh shit." Gaara says realizing Kakashi could kill him with chidori but it would hurt his mental state essentially killing a teammate rolling to the bridge builders home

"Ball of sand massacre." Gaara says activating a custom jutsu that makes him roll through the thugs that tried to kill Inari and his mom squishing them to paste

"Hey kid." Gaara says to Inari

"H-hi Gaara." Inari stutters in fear

"Hey kid I'm not gonna hurt children." Gaara says rolling back to the bridge really fast in the sand ball covered in blood leaving Inari and his mom safe and sound

"Shipping magnate on the other hand are debatable." Garra says once he is out of earshot of villagers

**"I'm gonna kill you Gato you bastard." **Gaaragrowls at Gato when he arrives

"Your not going to kill me kid hi Zabuza you didn't want my pay I guess." Gato says

"No I didn't." Zabuza says.

**"Bijū mode activate." **Gaara says activating it.

**"Hello you bitchass punk." **Gaara and Shukaku say once they are sharing power in both their voices making Gato run and tell his minions to attack making Gaara punch the fastest person.

Boom.

The person is knocked into orbit many following soon after.

**{orbital punch has been created and put under bijū mode powers}**

"**Die." **Gaara says to Gato as he punches him into a bloody mist.

**"Hey Tazuna** can you name the bridge after Naruto please I don't like things being named after me." Gaara says scratching his head laughing weakly.

"I guess so." Tazuna says with a blank look on his face.

"Thanks." Gaara says to the bridge builder.

"Why name it after me?" Naruto says.

"Because I want it to be named after you." Gaara says laughing.

"Ok." Naruto says.

"Training contest and shadow clones are allowed to be able to train more in less time." Gaara says challenging Sauske, Ichigo, Narkuo, and Naruto to a training contest

**llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

Why Gaara is not in Suna

[The day after Narkuo and Naruto meet Gaara}

"Shadow Clone Jutsu." Gaara says

1000 clones appear causing screaming from everyone who knows Gaara is the jinctūriki for Shukaku

one hour later

"Son you have to leave the village and stay at Konoha for a little while." Rasa says Hoping his son stays at Konoha forever to cause Hiruzen pain via paperwork

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

**[Gaara stats]**

**-hp 10000/10000**

**-stamina 10000/10000**

**-chakra 1000000/1000000**

**Jutsu**

**-Custom jutsu: Ball of sand massacre**

**-Mass Sand Burial **

**-Sand Coffin **

**-Shadow Clone**

**-Clone**

**-Rasengan (from watching the anime a lot)**

**-Solid transformation**

**-Sexy jutsu (it is learned very easily funnily enough)**

**-Water walking jutsu**

**-Tree walking jutsu**

**-substitution jutsu**

**Powers**

**-tailed beast transformation(ex: turning parts of body into Shukaku's races body)**

**-tailed beast mode(****orbital punch)**

**-sand nuke (locked)**

**-remembrance (perfect clarity of memory)**

**-creator of worlds (can create objects they have seen)**

**-hasten thought (enhances mind by 10000 times**

**-every kekkei genkei to do with manipulation of objects/minds (payment for a quest for protecting Sauske's mind from manipulation via his brothers sharingan)**

**-eyes of The reborn (reward for being Naruto's best friend, Sauske's friend, and protecting both from people who would hurt or cause mental pain to both, sees the truth in the universe and it's direction of the future timelines to a point of two weeks from that point)**

**Skills**

**Transmutation 100/1000**

**Observe 1/100**

**Chakra control 115/100000**

**Molecular manipulation 100/10000**

**Clan secret jutsu 1/1000**

**Weapon creation 100/10000**

**Thought messaging 1/10**

**Potion creation 1000/1000 **

***10 in all stat gains and stats from potion creation being maxed out**

**Subspace/time pocket inventory**

**-food 2 tons of chicken 10 tons of ramen for the twins 800 tons of water**

**-sealing scrolls**

**-weapons 3 thousand misc swords**

**-sand 1 million tons of the stuff to be exact (quest rewards were rocks sometimes because they have a use in this case)**

**-every Naruto manga up to Boruto (it was a ****reward for stopping Naruto and Narkuo from getting hurt by mobs for 1 full year outside of school)**

**-a bell**

**-iPhone 7 (memory recreation)**

**Elemental control levels**

**-fire 10/100**

**-wind 30/100**

**-water 10/100**

**-earth 10/100**

**Effects**

**Fruit of the tree=access to chakra**

**Shukaku jinctūriki=100xchakra**

**Rebirth=knowledge of previous life**

**Eater of worlds=can transmute anything non living including hollows**

**System user=power level calculator thing**

**Money 100,000,000 yen**

**1 = 35 yen in transmutation table(I need the actual value to be told to me to fix this)**

**Summoning contracts **

**-Fox (he asked Narkuo to ask Kurama between ninja missions.)(She already knew she had the Fox sealed in her)**

**-Toad (He asked Jaryia if he could and as payment he would teach him a justu he didn't know if he was allowed to use the contract)**

**[Narkuo/Naruto stats]**

**-hp 90000/90000**

**-stamina 9000/9000**

**-chakra 900000/900000**

**Jutsu**

**-All three academy jutsu **

**-Shadow Clone Jutsu **

**-transformation jutsu(30-300)**

**-Chakra enhancement (1 once)**

**-Walk on water (-5~10 constant)**

**-Walk on trees (-3 constant)**

**Powers**

**-tailed beast mode**

**-power of twins(knows if their twin is going to get in 'troublesome' situations**

**Skills**

**-swordplay 10/1000**

**-chakra control 10/100000**

**[Ichigo stats]**

**-hp 10000/10000**

**-stamina 1000/1000**

**-chakra 10000/10000**

**-spiritual pressure 100000/100000**

**Jutsu**

**-All three academy jutsu **

**-Shadow Clone Jutsu (-75 per clone)**

**Skills**

**Chakra control 100/100000**

**Spiritual manipulation 100/100000**

**In this world Urahara and Ichigo had their zanpacto blasted into outer space as they died and got reincarnated on narutoverse earth and Uryū as well**


	4. Training contest in wave

**Hiiiii guys I don't own a damm thing**

Look up fennec foxes they are SUPER cute with ears that are waaay too big for their heads

_Sign language_

**System/tailed beast/pissed off people**

_Thoughts/thought communication_

{timeskips/and the such}

lllllllll

lllllllll

"Getsuga tensho." Ichigo says from above Gaara aiming at Narkuo who doges with a sharingan active (we don't know over here either) and dodging it throwing kunai at him turning the dojutsu off after to not raise suspicion in herself via Kakashi like Gaara did like an idiot

"Hey watch out for the girl I love." Gaara says without thinking until after causing him to turn red

"Really Gaara?" Narkuo asks turning red

"Don't distract the lady." Urahara says attacking Gaara's sand that defends him

"Create sword of sand: katana." Gaara says

"Swallow reversal." Gaara says cutting 4 times at once at benihime almost getting away with it (not my move it's from nasuverse stuff) destroying the sand katana

"Scream Benihime." Urahara says getting a shield up in time with the blood mist thing

"Nice four his at once technique you have." Urahara says laughing

"Not enough though is it." Gaara says

"No it isn't." Urahara says

"God fucking dammit." Gaara says, forgetting about some things about benihime and it's powers he runs to save his life

"Shisutemu." Gaara says summoning a zanpacto that looks like Windshear but looks made of dragon bones

"Oh so you know it's name already you're better than Ichigo was at least wait was that literally called the system?." Urahara asks

"Hey I take offense at they no one told me this shit." Ichigo says

"I must not say yeet." Gaara says

"What." Urahara asks confused slashing at Gaara

"Yeet." Gaara says jumping out of the way of the blade

"Eien no surasshu Shisutemu." Gaara says

"Hey I'll teach you big head jutsu if you win." Urahara says to Gaara knowing it would cause more pranking material for the future

Later after Gaara and Narkuo and Naruto all win because their jinctūriki

"So was that the truth?" Narkuo asks hopeful

"What do you mean?" Gaara asks forgetting what he said

"That you love me?" Narkuo asks making Gaara sweat slightly

"Yes." Gaara says

"Yay!" She says jumping on Gaara knocking him onto the bed where he begins to hug her

"I love you Gaara." She said

"I couldn't tell." Gaara says sarcastically

"You're an asshole you know that?." Narkuo asks her new boyfriend

"Yes." Gaara says

{the next day]

"Bye my friends." Gaara says to Naruto's group

"Bye Gaara." Naruto says back

"And bridge builder good luck, Ow." Gaara yells getting hit by everyone on his team for giving them a headache with Uryu and Zabuza and Haku hitting him as well

"There a weird bunch aren't they." Tazuna says

A paper floats down that says yes, yes we are.

{at Konoha]

"Home sweet home right Narkuo?" Gaara asks

"Yep." Narkuo says in response

"I'm gonna go to motherfucking sleep right now." Gaara says

"Sorry you're going straight to the hokage with us." Urahara and Kakashi say grabbing the struggling ninja

"Let me go." Gaara cries

"No." Urahara and Kakashi say at the same time to the struggling ninja

"I don't wanna die again it hurts." Gaara says sealing his fate

"Again?" Kakashi and Narkuo ask

"You were reborn right?" Hiruzen says 5 minutes later in the hokage's office

"Yes I was." Gaara says

"What do you know about the situation that Narkuo and Naruto are in?" Hiruzen says figuring something is up with that

"The Fox and their parents as well." Gaara says

"Hmm." The hokage says trying to weigh the options he has

"Narkuo would be destroyed if I die you know right." Gaara says

"Yes." The third says

"I know I know too much don't I." Gaara says

"Yes but what else do you know?" Hiruzen asks

"I know that Jiraiya taught Nagato and Nagato is the guy who is the leader of the Akutski who are not to be confused with the Okutski who are a group who travels the stars trying to kill worlds for their world trees." Gaara says shocking the others about the universe and it's other inhabitants

"Are you telling the truth?" Hiruzen asks

"Sadly yes I am telling the truth they are who made Ichigo and Urahara lose their earth and be reborn on this world." Gaara says about to cry because of his inability to tell things correctly because of his manipulation of the world

"Here is a whole series of manga from my worlds timeline and here is our current timeline Gaara says pulling out a whiteboard pulling a back to the future joke

"Do you want to know something worse than death is hokage." Gaara says

"What do you mean." Hiruzen asks genuinely curious

"Not being able to tell the future correctly because of things you did to it by being a good person." Gaara answers sadly

"Oh I see the problem in that." Hiruzen says

"I have seen someone I loved get hurt because of me before I'm not allowing Narkuo to get hurt by anyone of your actions Hiruzen." Gaara says defending himself

"Calm down child I'm not going to kill you because you lived two lives." Hiruzen says trying to not scream out in frustration at this new development

"Oh that's great." Gaara laughs

"I might kill Urahara for not telling me though." Hiruzen says

"He didn't know he couldn't possibly have known what killed his planet from outside his knowledge." Gaara says shocking both at his knowledge of the universe

"How do you know all this?" Urahara and Hiruzen ask

"Because I'm someone who knows how to manipulate things beyond the normal way of manipulation." Gaara says turning on Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan And Byakugan and making a third eye turning on Rinnegan all at once perceiving the world all at once

"I say the tree of life on their world the first time I did this." Gaara says pointing at his eyes and at Urahara

"Their world had to have 10 different okutski hitting it to nuclear wastelandify the place." Gaara says smiling at the power

"Nuclear?" Hiruzen asks unsure of the meaning of the word

"A nuke is a really really biiiig bomb and I'm sad that my country helped make and were the first to ever use the dammed thing and am more than angry that it had to be made in the first place

**[instant dungeon creator skill acquired]**

"What the fuck do you mean ID creator acquired GOD DAMMIT **LOG** **DAMMIT DEYITIES DAMMIT SYSTEM YOU MOTHERFUCKING ASSHOLISH BITCHASS MOTHERFUCKING PUNK**." Gaara devolves into anger at having to wait 13 years for this skill

**[instant dungeon destroyer skill acquired]**

"**And there is the other one I needed to have for the dungeon's**" Gaara says calming down slightly

"You kiss your mother with that mouth?" Urahara says flabbergasted at the cursing coming from his student

"I did in the other life but she is loooooooong dead." Gaara says sadly

"Hey about the betting pool money can I have it please I bet that I would say something before I told Naruto Hinata has a crush on him so I want my money." Gaara says with his eyes turning into dollar signs

"I guess so." Urahara, Kakashi, And Hiruzen say

**~2 minutes later**

"Money money money money." Gaara sings back in the hokage tower

"He's one greedy kid isn't he." Urahara says

"Yes I am." Gaara says proudly

"Get out you're causing me a headache." Hiruzen says pointion at Gaara

{that night}

{on Gaara's house]

"Can I tell them about their parents?" Gaara asks Hiruzen

"I guess so but try to do it in a secluded area where people won't hear." Hiruzen says

"Oh I will tell them that in a secluded area don't doubt that." Gaara says

"Is that all you wanted to ask?" Hiruzen says

No how about the fox?" Gaara asks

"Same as before secluded area and pound it into Naruto he can't blurt out this stuff." Hiruzen says

"Good night old man hokage." Gaara says

"Good night kid." Hiruzen says

{inside house}

Narkuo Naruto Get over here." Gaara says waking up the two

"Hey naruto did you see something about a system today?" Gaara says thinking

"What how do you know that was that a prank?" Naruto says

"No it wasn't here is proof." Gaara says making an invite to his party for the twins

"Join the party please I have something I want to try for training and secret meetings and such." Gaara says

"Ok." The twins say

"ID create flat world." Gaara says

**[ID CREATED]**

"What the fuck happened to us just now." The twins say

"I created a dungeon for training and meetings." Gaara says

"The true reason I brought you here was for telling you guys about two things one you might like the other you won't like which do you want first?" Gaara says

"The bad news." Naruto says

"The kyubii is sealed in you two." Gaara says

"WHAT! So that's why the villagers hate us?"

"Yes though the Fox comes with the fourth being your father and Kushina Uzumaki the previous jinctūriki for Kurama being your mother." Gaara laughs out weakly

**"WHAT." **They yell loudly transforming into a foxlike human on accident

"You transformed into part Fox." Gaara laughs his ass off at this development creates a full length mirror while he gets a nosebleed thinking about his girlfriend and the new tail she grew and the new fox ears on her head

"Don't worry I can help you for a price." Gaara says

"Gaara if you don't help us I will kill you." Narkuo says terrifying Gaara into teaching them how to transform into tailed beast forms

"I can turn into a raccoon because of Shukaku being in my stomach." Gaara says

"I'll put you in my boobs if you turn into a small raccoon Gaara." Narkuo jokes

"Transform." Gaara says turning into a baby raccoon

"Aww that's cute." Narkuo says picking up Gaara fully intending to put Gaara in between her breasts now just to torture the jinctūriki

"Look out there are slimes around here fire can kill them I'm gonna just lie in the boobs." Gaara squeaks in heavenly bliss

"Gaara let us go home please." Narkuo says

"Ok." Gaara squeaks

"ID destroy." Gaara squeaks

**[ID destroyed]**

"Let's go to sleep." Gaara says

"Oh wait a minute Naruto." Gaara says jumping out of his girlfriend's boobs and transforming and regaining clothes from his pocket where he put them

{2 minutes later}

"HINATA WHAT?" Naruto yells in a new dungeon

"Hinata loves you, you idiot Sakura hates you." Gaara says about to fall asleep on his feet

**[ID Destroyed]**

"Bye." Gaara says

"Hinata loves me?" Naruto says as Gaara walks out of their room and into Narkuo's room as a raccoon to sleep in her boobs

{In the morning}

"**Gaara that better not be you." **Narkuo growls at the jinctūriki that crawled into her boobs

"Sorry?" Gaara tries

{2 minutes later at training ground seven

"Nonononono." Gaara says as he gets a face full of dirt

"Owie." Gaara says

"And don't try that again." Narkuo is heard yelling at the jinctūriki she turned into a shooting star

"I will later on and you will love it most likely." Gaara says knowing women love fluffy animals

"Why couldn't you be a dog or a cat or something more fluffy." Gaara says to Shukaku

**"I asked Hagoromo that myself as well."** Shukaku says making Gaara laugh

"Really you did?" Gaara asks not seeing the image to be possible

"Yes I did." Shukaku says

"He said something meta as fuck didn't he?" Gaara asks

"Got it in one." Shukaku says laughing

"Lol." Gaara says laughing at Shukaku

"Hey what are you laughing for Gaara? I'm not done yet?" Narkuo says above him

"Don't kill me please!" Gaara says terrified of women even more than beforehand

"I won't I'll just torture you till you wish you were dead." Narkuo says making Gaara and Shukaku not like their chances at surviving till the end of the day

"Why meeee?" Gaara cries

"Because you didn't ask to snuggle in my boobs when I went to sleep." Narkuo says

"But I just wanted to make sure you were safe." Gaara says truthfully

"Oh umm sorry?" Narkuo says

"Now it's time for me to torture you." Gaara says mischievously

"Aww fuck." Narkuo says

"Yep." Gaara says turning into chibi Gaara with a tail and ears of a raccoon

"Cute overload." Narkuo squeaks

"Konso." Gaara says performing konso on a random ghost that wandered by

"Gaara." Narkuo cries out because she can't squeeze the chibi Gaara cheeks

"Haha." Gaara says knowing that women like squeezing little kids cheeks

"Gaara is a chibi!" Narkuo says happily

"Oh fuck this was a bad idea." Gaara says regretting his chibi mode transformation

"No please don't squeeze my cheeks please." Gaara says covering his cheeks

"Must squeeze the cheeks." Narkuo says chasing Gaara around for a while all around the village

{later on just before chunin exams}

(Previous timeline stuff with some differences)

"Konohamaru!" Everyone yells

"Brother I'd stop it." Gaara says to Kankurō who has his mouth gaping

"The old man said you were in the sound." Kankurō and Temari say

"Temari I recommend kicking Kankurō's ass." Gaara says to his sister

"Ok how do you know about Kankurō being an asshat?" Temari says

"Magic powers." Gaara says

"No really how?" Temari says

"Reincarnation bullshit." Gaara says truthfully

"Liar." Temari says

"It's the truth." Gaara says with a blank face

{teacher talking about the exam time}

"So do you guys want to go to the chunin exams?" Urahara asks the trio

"Yes." Chibi Gaara says

"Yes." Narkuo says hugging the chibi Gaara

"Yes." Ichigo says frightened for Gaara's life

"Help meeeeee." Gaara cries in pain

"Don't even." Narkuo says leveling a glare that would scare the ten tails to death

"Ok." The bleach inhabitants say terrified of death

"Ichigo!!" A voice yells

"Orihime?" Ichigo says confused as to how she was here

"Oh great all we need is Chad now and the rescue rukia squad would be here." Gaara says seeing a black cat on Orihime's shoulder

"I guess I'm all that you haven't seen yet?" Chad says from behind Narkuo and Gaara who was being pinched to death by Narkuo

"Help meee please get me away from the girls who will pinch my face." Gaara says waving his chibi arms at Chad

"No I'm not going to do that." Chad says not going to die by angering women

"Traitors." Gaara cries

"We're going home now bye." Narkuo says grabbing the chunin exam papers

"Help meeeeee." Gaara says flying through the village on Narkuo's shoulder

"I don't envy the kid." Urahara says

{chunin exams day}

"Ok let's go people." Gaara says happily now he is away from his girlfriend

"But I want to cuddle chibi Gaara." Narkuo says

"Later." Gaara says

"Ok." Narkuo sulks as Gaara goes to the building

(What happened before happens again)

(Exam two)

"Ok guys let's find Naruto and them." Gaara says thinking about Orochimaru thinking about the fact they have a heaven scroll

"Why do we have to do that?" Ichigo asks

"Because I have a bad feeling about this exam." Gaara says

"I feel like I need to help Sauske with something during the exam." Gaara says half truthfully

"Ok whatever you say." The two others say

"But I'm holding a chibi Gaara while we find them." Narkuo

"Ok." Gaara says turning into a chibi version of himself resigning to his fate

"I won't help I have to live to see the end of the day." Ichigo says

"Once more I say traitor ." Gaara accuses Ichigo

"Look what we got here." A sound ninja group says

"Oh look Orochimaru's henchmen are here I'll do a hard pass on that shit." Gaara says transforming out of Narkuo's grip creating 3 spears of sand

"Gae bolg." Gaara says launching the spears at the hearts of the sound ninja

"Oh look a useful group of ninja from the leaf." The ninja say as their clones explode

"Oh look useless pawns in a bigger game than they could possibly know." Gaara says

"I am become death the destroyer of worlds." Gaara says terrifying all around him

**"Rasengan."** Gaara And Shukaku say using the jutsu from behind the ninja taking their scroll of earth from their spinning bodies before they could react

"Aidos mother fuckers." Gaara says turning China again jumping into Narkuo's arms

(Orochimaru verses team seven scene)

"Hey snake bitch try this on for size." Gaara says summoning a Fox the size of a person

"That's not fair." Naruto says pointing at the fox summon

"Ask the Fox yourself if you want to get the contract." Gaara says

"Oh so it's you Gaara of the sand correct?" Orochimaru says making Gaara angry

**"Don't call me that you son of a bitch."** Gaara says not liking being reminded of the other Gaara that he replaced

**"Rasengan storm." **Gaara says making a thousand shadow clones with Rasengan in everyone of their hands

"I need you to listen to me snake bastard I know you have or are planning to kill Rasa I don't care either way you have decided it was a good idea to attack team seven that's going to be the last idea you ever have." Gaara says merging the Rasengan storm into a ball of hurt

**"Die bastard." **Gaara says using orbital punch on Orochimaru to knock him into the high altitudes

**"I sentence you to death traitor of the leaf village!" **Gaara screams jumping up to him

"**Calamity creator Rasengan**." Gaara says using the jutsu to obliterate Orochimaru or so he thinks

**[-900000 chakra]**

"Good night." Gaara says shadow replacement switching with a tree limb that would be landing at Kabuto's feet if he calculated correctly from this height on the ground next to his girlfriend

"Gaara are you ok?" Narkuo asks

"Yep just a little tired." Gaara says turning into a baby raccoon laying the scrolls on the ground jumping in between Narkuo's boobs

"Perverted raccoon." Narkuo says laughing trying to figure out Gaara's knowledge of the future and how he has it and why he is concealing it

"I will kill you Jūbi you bitch." Gaara mutters in his sleep

"I'm confused." Team seven and Narkuo say

**"Ok then I'll tell you what happened here today and every day before now from your sixth birthday and why it was hidden."** Shukaku says appearing in front of Narkuo

(One longish quick explanation later)

**"Umm ok that's going to be the best you're getting for now I sense ninja approaching us."** Shukaku says

"Oh look there are some weak ninja to defeat here." The sound ninja say giving Gaara a reason to spear them in the chest for insulting his girlfriend

"Gae bolg." Gaara mutters half awake about to go back to sleep

(Three dead people and a exam later)

"Hello Narkuo." Gaara says waking up still in his girlfriend's boobs planning on pranking his girlfriend

(Half a hour later)

"Whew that was fun." Gaara says at a prank well done trying to leave the room

"**Get your ass back over here.**" Narkuo growls in her neko fox form

"Ok." Gaara whimpers

(Ten minutes later)

"Good night Narkuo." Gaara says to his exhausted girlfriend while staring at the ceiling

"Good night Gaara." She says back putting her head on his chest going to sleep

(The next morning)

"Achoo." Narkuo sneezes on Gaara's chest like a kitten

"Oh well can't change what's done." Gaara says

"Hmm Gaara What was that." Narkuo asks with her hair in a mess

"Nothing, did we really?" Gaara asks

"Yes we did mister reincarnation." Narkuo says

"How do you know that?" Gaara says siting up

**"Because of me dumbass." **Shukaku says from on gaara's head

"Did I tell you you could tell them, no is the answer **SHUKAKU**." Gaara says into the raccoon's ear making it give him a headache and thus giving Gaara a headache

"**Goodbye my plan is complete.**" Shukaku says disappearing into Gaara

"I will kill that raccoon before he can be taken out." Gaara says

"What about Shukaku being taken out?" Narkuo asks

"Nothing I can't take care of myself." Gaara says using a potion for making himself not have a headache anymore

"There my head feels much better now." Gaara says relaxing on the bed again

"We have to go now I guess." Gaara says making a shadow clone seemingly for no reason nodding at it

"Let's go see Haku and Zabuza for training." Gaara says

{ten minutes later}

"Please Help us train." Gaara and Narkuo say to Zabuza

"Ok I guess I will, Hey Haku want to help these two train?" Zabuza says

"Yes." Haku says walking towards them

"Haku is a girl correct?" Gaara asks Zabuza

"Yes Haku is a girl." Zabuza answers

"Well that explains a lot." Gaara says

"Zabuza I thought I told you to tell people I'm a guy from now on." Haku says making everyone present terrified

"Ok I'm gonna run from the ice queen." Gaara says picking up Zabuza and Narkuo and running to training ground seven

"I'm gonna catch you." Haku growls making mirrors far away to teleport to

{after Haku catches our group}

"Please let me live." A chibi raccoon eared and tailed Gaara says

"No." Haku says grabbing him by the ear

"Owww let me go." Gaara cries out in agony trying to get away

"Chibi mode zanpacto." Gaara says summoning shizutemu in his hand

"Not going to help you." Haku says making the ice mirror dome of pain around our three comrades

(1 hour later)

"Ouch." Everyone but Haku says

"Excuse me I'm gonna leave now." Gaara says

(One shunshin later at the inzuka compound)

"Help one of the dogs has gone crazy." A random inzuka yells at gaara

"Is it black with white?" Gaara asks hoping his dog got reincarnated

"Yes it has a white spot on the back of its neck and white paws and white on its tail tip." The inzuka says

"Dammit stitch what have you done." Gaara says getting ready to kick his pets ass

"Oi knock it off stitch." Gaara says getting the animals attention turning into a raccoon

"Do you remember me you dumbass dog." Gaara asks

"No." Stitch answers

"Hermione ring a bell to you how about Daniel how about Lelo how about Dallas hmm how about them you forget about them you jackass." Gaara says about to cry from painful memories

"Daniel?" Stitch asks

"Got it in one." Gaara says turning human and walking to his dog to ruffle his hair on his head

"Who's a good boy?" Gaara says while scratching the dogs head

"S class secret by the way." Gaara says notifying everyone to never speak of this event to anyone ever except for Kiba who didn't understand what happened

"What the hell did you just do?" Kiba asks

"I met my pet from my last life." Gaara says annoyed he has to spell it out

"But how, I, I, I'm gonna have a headache if I think about it aren't I?" Kiba says

"Got it in one." Gaara says

"Let's go home." Stitch says

"I agree with that pup." Gaara says making stitch mad

"Pup I'm no pup you little rotten asshole." Stitch says chasing Gaara home

"One more for me." Gaara says happy for a new friend this time around

**[new quest]**

**Protect the hokage and yourself and defeat Orochimaru with Hiruzens Help with the sand not attacking the village in this timeline.**

**Reward: Dragons of nirn shout mastery**

"Oh a new quest for me yay wait what is that reward meaning I wonder?" Gaara says

lllllllllllllllllllllllllll

**[Gaara stats]**

**-hp 10000/10000**

**-stamina 10000/10000**

**-chakra 1000000/1000000**

**-spiritual pressure 10000/10000**

**Jutsu**

**-Big head jutsu **

**-Custom jutsu: Rasengan storm**

**-Custom jutsu: Calamity creator Rasengan**

**-Custom jutsu: Ball of sand massacre**

**-Mass Sand Burial **

**-Sand Coffin **

**-Shadow Clone**

**-Clone**

**-Rasengan (from watching the anime a lot)**

**-Solid transformation**

**-Sexy jutsu**

**-Water walking jutsu**

**-Tree walking jutsu**

**-Substitution jutsu**

**Powers**

**-chibi mode**

**-tailed beast transformation(ex: turning parts of body into Shukaku's races body)**

**-tailed beast mode(sub abilities:orbital punch)**

**-sand nuke (locked: destroys Kage level threats in a blink of a eye)**

**-remembrance (perfect clarity of memory)**

**-creator of worlds (can create objects they have seen)**

**-hasten thought (enhances mind by 10000 times**

**-every kekkei genkei to do with manipulation of objects/minds (payment for a quest for protecting Sauske's mind from manipulation via his brothers sharingan)**

**-eyes of The reborn (reward for being Naruto's best friend, Sauske's friend, and protecting both from people who would hurt or cause mental pain to both, sees the truth in the universe and it's direction of the future timelines to a point of two weeks from that point)**

**Skills**

**Instant dungeon create/destroy 2/100 2/100**

**Transmutation 100/1000**

**Observe 1/100**

**Chakra control 115/100000**

**Molecular manipulation 100/10000**

**Clan secret jutsu 1/1000**

**Weapon creation 100/10000**

**Thought messaging 1/10**

**Potion creation 1000/1000 **

***10 in all stat gains and stats from potion creation being maxed out**

**Subspace/time pocket inventory**

**-food 2 tons of chicken 10 tons of ramen for the twins 800 tons of water**

**-sealing scrolls**

**-weapons 3 thousand misc swords**

**-sand 1 million tons of the stuff to be exact (quest rewards were rocks sometimes because they have a use in this case)**

**-every Naruto manga up to Boruto (it was a reward for stopping Naruto and Narkuo from getting hurt by mobs for 1 full year outside of school)**

**-a bell**

**-iPhone 7 (memory recreation of the object he owned)**

**Elemental control levels**

**-fire 10/100**

**-wind 30/100**

**-water 10/100**

**-earth 10/100**

**Effects**

**Fruit of the tree=access to chakra**

**Shukaku jinctūriki=100xchakra**

**Rebirth=knowledge of previous life**

**Eater of worlds=can transmute anything non living including hollows**

**System user=power level calculator thing**

**Money 100,000,000 yen**

**1 = 35 yen in transmutation table(I need the actual value to be told to me to fix this)**

**Summoning contracts **

**-Fox (he asked Narkuo to ask Kurama between ninja missions.)(She already knew she had the Fox sealed in her at the time of that)**

**-Toad (He asked Jaryia if he could and as payment he would teach him a justu he didn't know ****if Gaara was allowed to use the contract)**

**[Narkuo/Naruto stats]**

**-hp 90000/90000**

**-stamina 9000/9000**

**-chakra 900000/900000**

**Jutsu**

**-All three academy jutsu**

**(Clone jutsu not possible)**

**-Shadow Clone Jutsu **

**-transformation jutsu(30-300)**

**-Chakra enhancement (1 once)**

**-Walk on water (-5~10 constant)**

**-Walk on trees (-10 constant)**

**Powers**

**-tailed beast mode**

**-power of twins (knows if their twin is in 'troublesome' situations1/25 of the time)**

**Skills**

**-swordplay 10/1000**

**-chakra control 10/100000**

**[Ichigo stats]**

**-hp 10000/10000**

**-stamina 1000/1000**

**-chakra 10000/10000**

**-spiritual pressure 100000/100000**

**Jutsu**

**-All three academy jutsu **

**-Shadow Clone Jutsu (-75 per clone)**

**Skills**

**Chakra control 100/100000**

**Spiritual manipulation 100/100000**

**llllllllll**

**Gaara has more chakra than the twins because he capped out potion creation they can do the same though and it would increase their power a great deal as well if all five with the system gained it**

**Stitch was my first dogs name so I'll be attached to the dog in the story**


	5. Exam tree part two

**I don't own a damm thing ok guys**

_Sign language_

**System/tailed beast/pissed off people**

_Thoughts/thought communication_

{timeskips/and the such}

"Why me." Gaara cries because he is cornered by a crazy dog and a angry woman

"Because you always cause trouble Gaara/Daniel." They both say

"Stitch I'm called Gaara here on this world." Gaara says

"I'm still gonna call you Daniel." Stitch says

"You don't get it I never use the name Daniel over here because it is not a normal name and a lot of people know my name is Gaara now ok." Gaara says

"Ok Gaara." Stitch says understanding now the reason as to why being those who can understand dog could tell he was talking to him and calling him a different name

"You know I kept the picture from the first house you lived at in a picture frame to keep it safe after you left you know that." Gaara says

"No I didn't know that Gaara." Stitch says

"No I guess you wouldn't have any way of knowing that." Gaara says

"What are you two talking about?" Narkuo asks confused

"Nothing." They both reply at the same time

"That's a lie and you know it." Narkuo says scolding the both of them

"Our previous life." They both answer

"Oh ok I'll leave you two alone for a while then." Narkuo says leaving the room

"Prank?" Gaara asks

"Prank." Stitch confirms

"Let's go." Gaara says thinking of Pranking his girlfriend as being a bad idea

"Not going to prank Narkuo though." Both men say at the same time

"Ironic that I get turned into a flipping raccoon container isn't it since you killed possums when they got too close to you." Gaara laughs weakly

"I guess it is." Stitch says looking at his owner like a slab of meat as a prank

"Aww fuck." Gaara says

"I'd run if I were you." Stitch says to his owner who turned into a raccoon to be less easy to catch

"Go fuck yourself." Gaara is heard yelling at his dog

"You too." Stitch says going to sleep from a prank well done

{thirty minutes later}

"God fucking dammit I'm lost now." Gaara says jumping on the roof of a house not expecting to see talking raccoons on it with a summoning scroll

"Hello young one did you lose your way?" One asks

"No I was born here thank you very much Gaara says transforming into a human

"Ahh that explains how you can see us but not how you could exist to see us." The oldest looking one says

"I guess you guys have to have a summoner for the summon world thing to be made?" Gaara guesses

"Yes and no." The raccoons reply going on a rant about chakra coils and planets having them or something

"Ok enough complicated chakra stuff can I have access to summon you guys?" Gaara says

"Eh hi listened better than most would." One says to the one who looks oldest

"I guess so." The oldest one says

"The scroll or whatever?" Gaara asks

"Here." The raccoons toss a scroll to Gaara and he catches it opening it he puts his names on a empty spot just to make sure he can summon them

**[raccoon summoning contract gained]**

"Here's your scroll." Gaara says teleporting the scroll to them so that they can use it

"Two names?" One of the raccoons ask Gaara

"Reincarnation bullshit." Gaara says annoyed at the need to explain his lives to a raccoon

"Good luck." The raccoons say disappearing

"Good luck to you as well." Gaara says

{later}

"I hate you right now you know that." Gaara says to his currently sunbathing dog

"I know that." Stitch says rolling over

"Get your ass on your feet now." Gaara says about to kick his dog outside for a while

"Oi it was just a prank dude." Stitch says

"I was truly afraid you were going to rip me limb from limb you asshole." Gaara says scolding his dog

"Sorry?" Stitch tries

"Nope." Gaara says throwing the dog outside in a box outfit saying I'm a asshole on a hat bound to his head by chakra

{later}

"Gaara why is your dog outside wearing a cardboard hat saying that he is an asshole?" Narkuo says

"He pranked me." Gaara says

"But you and Naruto prank people all the time." Narkuo says

"He took the prank too far." Gaara says

"But hey at least I got another summon contract." Gaara says teleporting his dog next to him minus a cardboard hat

"How the fuck did you do that?" Stitch says

"The hat was a shadow clone on a shadow clone." Gaara says laughing

"What the fuck man." Stitch says

{third exam second portion of third exam}

"Shisutemu." Gaara says pulling out two katanas with golden hilts and a dragon head titanium handle

"Soul manipulation: dragon." Gaara says creating a clone with rasengan in its hand while he controls a dragon with his own hands with the dragon flying out the end of the sword

"What is that?" Sasuke says looking at the ethereal colors flying around Gaara

"Dammit gotta dodge this thing." Sasuke says watching it fly around aiming at him

"Dammit Gaara." Urahara says annoyed he revealed his trump card

"You too Urahara sensei." Gaara says making a baby dragon bite his sensei's ear making him flail about in the stands distracting the invaders making them think they have been found out for a minute

"Swallow reversal." Gaara says hitting Sasuke with four swords not killing him but cutting his clothes around vital organs in his chest and on his chest and small cuts appear as if it was a paper cut for each one

"Fireball jutsu." Sauske says in retaliation

"Ice wall." Gaara says shocking the stadium at the use of a Kekkei Genkai in a battle like this and making Haku a little suspicious as to what his origins truly are

**[-500 chakra]**

"Who da fuck you think that little spark would hurt?" Gaara says trying to make sauske use the sharingan in the match

"Rasengan." Gaara says shocking the entirety of the shinobi population that he could use it though he never stayed near anyone that would teach it to him

**[-400 Chakra]**

"Bitches I knew that for a longass time." Gaara says shocking people that he would use that in the presence of the inzuka clan who don't like the word

"Aww fuck I gonna die after the match ends aren't I." Gaara asks the hokage with a 20 life shadow clone

**[-2000 chakra]**

"Probably." Hiruzen says

"Hello old man." Gaara says to 'his father' next to Hiruzen

"That's no way to talk to the kazekage." Orochimaru says revealing to those who know that he is not Rasa

"Go fuck your self." Gaara says with a smile

"Poof." Gaara pops his clone who is making things more troublesome for the future he wants to happen

{the genjustu happens}

"Oh pretty pink feathers." Gaara says breaking the genjustu instantly jumping to the Kage booth grabbing Sasuke and throwing him to somewhere useful with the genjustu broken on him and healing him

"Be useful over there Sasuke." Gaara says

**[-500 stamina]**

"Oi hokage are you ok no Orochimaru problems here." Gaara asks

"Hmm you knew my entire plan from the beginning didn't you?" Orochimaru asks taking off the kazekage outfit

"Way before that even." Gaara says throwing caution to the wind like usual with s class secrets

"I know about Kimimaro and his disease even." Gaara says summoning a sand spear

"Gáe bolg." Gaara says aiming at Orochimaru's heart

**[-100 chakra]**

"You're dead." Gaara says

"No I'm not." Orochimaru says having the spear hit a clone of him in the heart

"Hey let's get up on the roof so I can show Manda something about the man who summons him." Gaara says forcing the sound four to try to contain him in a different portion of the box they are making to no avail

"Rasengan storm." Gaara says making a thousand clones with a rasengan in each hand

"Calamity." Gaara says combining the rasengans into one the size of one rasengan Jaryia could make with one hand using it on Orochimaru finally killing him

**[-900000 chakra]**

"Good night everyone." Gaara says to nobody in particular because he is tired from the immense amount of chakra the moves he has made used up in such a short time falling asleep transforming into a baby raccoon to slow his fall off the building

"Good night Gaara." Narkuo says catching him as he almost falls off the roof

"Good night Narkuo." Gaara says sleepily not paying attention to anything around him

"He is a unique one isn't he." The hokage says planning to send him and Naruto missions together to keep casualties lower

"Chakra bombs." Gaara mutters in his sleep thinking about exploding tags and exploding tag swords

"He seems to like explosions doesn't he?" The hokage says making shadow clones to help the others with the sound four and knocking them out to interrogate them

**[shout mastery item added]**

"You son of a bitch." Gaara says to the system

"Gaara! What was that for?" Narkuo says

"I hate the system right now I was cussing at the system." Gaara answers from his girlfriend's boobs where she put him after she 'teleported' into the box to catch him

"Where the hell is Gaara!" Half the inzuka clan yells

lllllllllllll

**[Gaara stats]**

**-hp 10000/10000**

**-stamina is 9500/10000**

**-chakra 97000/1000000**

**-spiritual pressure 10000/10000**

**Jutsu**

**-Chidori -200**

**-Big head jutsu -5**

**-Custom jutsu: Rasengan storm -400000 **

**-Custom jutsu: Calamity rasengan* -500000 **

**-Custom jutsu: Calamity creator Rasengan* -500000**

Means it is the second step of a jutsu combination*

**-Custom jutsu: Ball of sand massacre -100**

**-Mass Sand Burial -1000**

**-Sand Coffin (-100)**

**-Shadow Clone (-100)**

**-multi hit Shadow Clone (-2000)(it lives through ~20 kunai to the head)**

**-Clone (-10)**

**-Rasengan -200**

**-Solid transformation -500**

**-Sexy jutsu -550/50**

**-Water walking jutsu **

**-Tree walking jutsu**

**-Substitution jutsu -10**

**Powers**

**-chibi mode (look it up)**

**-tailed beast transformation(ex: turning parts of body into Shukaku's races body)**

**-tailed beast mode(sub abilities:orbital punch)**

**-sand nuke (locked: destroys Kage level threats in a blink of a eye)**

**-remembrance (perfect clarity of memory)**

**-creator of worlds (can create objects they have seen)**

**-hasten thought (enhances mind by 10000 times**

**-every kekkei genkei to do with manipulation of objects/minds (payment for a quest for protecting Sauske's mind from manipulation via his brothers sharingan)**

**-eyes of The reborn (reward for being Naruto's best friend, Sauske's friend, and protecting both from people who would hurt or cause mental pain to both, sees the truth in the universe and it's direction of the future timelines to a point of two weeks from that point)**

**Skills**

**-Sword mastery 30/1000**

**-Instant dungeon create/destroy 2/100 2/100**

**-Transmutation 100/1000**

**-Observe 1/100**

**-Chakra control 115/100000**

**-Molecular manipulation 100/10000**

**-Clan secret jutsu 1/1000**

**-Weapon creation 100/10000**

**-Thought messaging 1/10**

**-Potion creation 1000/1000 **

***10 in all stat gains and stats from potion creation being maxed out**

**Subspace/time pocket inventory**

**-food 2 tons of chicken 10 tons of ramen for the twins 800 tons of water**

**-11 sealing scrolls with kunai in them**

**-weapons 3 thousand misc swords**

**-sand 1 million tons of the stuff to be exact (quest rewards were rocks sometimes because they have a use in this case)**

**-every Naruto manga up to Boruto (it was a reward for stopping Naruto and Narkuo from getting hurt by mobs for 1 full year outside of school)**

**-infinity gauntlet (-500000 chakra per use)**

**-a bell**

**-sand copy of gáe bolg**

**-shout mastery item (quest reward)(free revive of one dead person)**

**-iPhone 7 (memory recreation of the object he owned)**

**Elemental control levels**

**-fire 10/100**

**-wind 30/100**

**-water 10/100**

**-earth 10/100**

**Effects**

**Shukaku jinctūriki=100xchakra**

**Rebirth=knowledge of previous life**

**Eater of worlds=can transmute anything non living including hollows**

**System user=power level calculator thing**

**Money 100,000,000 yen**

**1 = 35 yen in transmutation table(I need the actual value to be told to me to fix this)**

**Summoning contracts **

**-Fox (he asked Narkuo to ask Kurama between ninja missions.)(She already knew she had the Fox sealed in her at the time of that)**

**-Toad (He asked Jaryia if he could and as payment he would teach him a justu he didn't know if Gaara was allowed to use the contract)**

**[Narkuo/Naruto stats]**

**-hp 90000/90000**

**-stamina 9000/9000**

**-chakra 900000/900000**

**Jutsu**

**-Substution jutsu (-100)**

**-Shadow Clone Jutsu (-100)**

**-transformation jutsu (30-300)**

**-Chakra enhancement (1 once)**

**-Walk on water (-5~10 constant)**

**-Walk on trees (-10 constant)**

**Powers**

**-tailed beast mode**

**-power of twins (knows if their twin is in 'troublesome' situations1/25 of the time)**

**Skills**

**-swordplay 10/1000**

**-chakra control 10/100000**

**Effects**

**-9 tails (split) 900 times chakra**

**Summoning contracts**

**-Fox**

**[Ichigo stats]**

**-hp 10000/10000**

**-stamina 1000/1000**

**-chakra 10000/10000**

**-spiritual pressure 100000/100000**

**Jutsu**

**-All three academy jutsu **

**-Shadow Clone Jutsu (-75 per clone)**

**Skills**

**Chakra control 100/100000**

**Spiritual manipulation 100/100000**


	6. Sound-ly interrogated

I own nothing

"Do you want to talk now?" Gaara says stabbing each of the sound four in the leg moving the sand kunai he used to cause immense amounts of pain

"Where is Kimimaro at so I can tell him Orochimaru used him and tried to hurt him as well." Gaara asks

"We will never tell you!" The sound four say only through sheer willpower are the not screaming out in pain

"I know that it's an underground base and Kabuto is part of Orochimaru's payroll ok little kiddos." Gaara says

"I am the man who is going to help the next three hokage become hokage." Gaara whispers into their ears evilly making them scared so bad their unable to breathe in or out

"I died only by having all my limbs blown off while I was in a hospital bed in my last life." Gaara says placing a genjustu of his death on the sound four

"Now do you think I can't hurt you more than I was?" Gaara says when it was done

"Ok he is in the base currently under your left hand pinky to middle finger." The sound four say in perfect synchronization making Gaara blink twice and shrug it off and put the four in a log god genjustu for the rest of the week to make them worship the log

"Aahh seyenya a keyster gun." Gaara is heard to be singing

"Shut it." Half the village yells because it is the middle of the night

"Ok I'll go home." Gaara says tuckered out

"Time to look for Tsunade right Jaryia?" Gaara asks the sannin who jumps out of the tree behind him

"So how long did you know I was there?" Jaryia asks

"Hokage office." Gaara says

"I seem to be getting rusty then." Jaryia says

"No I'm just that good." Gaara says

"Well we need the twins and we need me to go for on the hunt for Tsunade, oh and we need Sasuke as well just in case we meet Itachi like I think would happen." Gaara says wanting to make himself the most rich person ever with Naruto and Narkuo as his good luck charms of infinite power

"Yeah we need Tsunade to stop gambling on the stuff she currently gambles on and instead gamble the villages with Naruto throwing the gambles in our favor." Gaara says making Jaryia's eyes turn to plates

"WTF is wrong with you?" Jaryia cries

"I'm a greedy asshole ok." Gaara says proudly

"Oh dear Log there is a gambler genius in front of me send help." Jaryia says

"Never fear the akutski are here." Itachi says throwing Gaara for a loop long enough for Itachi to run in front of him barley allowing Gaara to get EMS up and running on the clone

"Eternal Tsukuyomi." Both chime in perfect unison

"Bubble of chakra repulsion." Gaara says popping his clone who got trapped trapping Itachi in one as well as Kisame

"Noob." Gaara says to Kisame getting immense amounts of ki directed at him

"I'll shut up now." Gaara says terrified of what would happen if Kisame was let out at that point

"Hi Itachi Uchiha how was 'Tobi'?." Gaara says making Itachi raise an eyebrow slightly

"How do you know this stuff?" Itachi asks throwing caution to the wind a little bit

"I am a reincarnation of someone from another universe get wrecked kid." Gaara says shocking Kisame and Itachi

"Bull there is no way you could remember even if you were reincarnated." Itachi says half believing it

"Ok how about eyeless Shisui then the jump then?" Gaara says knowing that this could get him killed if he doesn't play the cards correctly enough for this

"How about Die." Kisame says breaking out of the bubble and Itachi as well

"He isn't ours to kill you know that Kisame." Itachi says

"But Itachi do you ever regret having to kill your parents and the rest of the clan for them trying to rebel against things that if they didn't they would have been just fine?" Gaara says trying to injure Itachi

"I know I regret not being strong enough to help you to stop them." Gaara says dodging Itachi's attack

"What are you two talking about?" Kisame and Jaryia asks pausing their battle for a second

"S class secrets that no person should know." They both answer pausing their fight for a second then resuming the battle as the two others resume theirs

"Gonna ask for the true story later." Kisame says hitting Jaryia in the arm as he tries to preform rasengan

"Rasengan." Gaara says launching Kisame into a wall knocking him out

"So now that troublesome problem is knocked out how are you Itachi?" Gaara says

"Pretty good all thing considered." Itachi lies

"How long until?" Gaara says knowing Itachi knows what he means

"How long until I die? I honestly don't know." Itachi says

"I could help if I had Dragonborn powers." Gaara mumbles

"What?" Itachi asks confused

"I really was reincarnated and if I had Dragonborn powers I would be able to help you heal but since I don't I can't help." Gaara says

"Wait I think I can actually help slightly if I'm right don't get your hopes up though." Gaara says giddy that he can save Itachi

"We need Tsunade to give us a few drops of blood to give you the eye." Gaara plans

"It gave Madara his back so it can save you as well possibly." Gaara continues to says s class secrets out loud

"OI TOBITO GET OVER HERE I HAVE A QUESTION FOR YOU!" Gaara screams

"Tobi is here why and how do you know of him?" Tobi asks revealing himself from the darkness three seconds later hearing his name screamed out asking something important

"I know multiple timelines." Gaara says throwing a chapter on his youth from a manga at him

"Oh this is interesting you know yet you don't reveal it you are either a dummy or a genius to not do that." Tobi says getting ready to kill this kid

"I am both yet neither." Gaara says

"How would Senju and Uchiha blood interact?" Gaara asks while

"It would heal the eyes of the person and nothing else." Tobi says crushing Gaara's hopes

"Nothing on fatal disease or anything?" Gaara asks

"Nope now you are going to die." Tobi says

"Kakashi will know." Gaara says

"Oh know what?" Tobi says throwing kunai

"Who is alive that he needs to kill for the pain in the world to end and one is a Tobi Uchiha." Gaara says dodging said kunai

"What the fuck is going on here?" Danzō says suspicious of Gaara

**"Nothing bitchass eye theif**." Gaara roars at him

"What about me says I'm a eye theif?" Danzō the dick says defending himself

"Eye theif?" Itachi asks confused

"**The dead Uchiha Clan bodies you bastard**." Gaara roars waking up the whole village on accident

"What the hell is going on in my village?" The hokage asks releasing ki

"**What?**" Itachi yells at the thought of Danzō getting his clans dojutsu because of him

"**Obito Uchiha is trying to kill me and other jinctūriki**." Gaara says from behind the hokage closing his eyes for a minute and stabbing himself with two needles in each leg and arm and pressing down on them until all the blood is out of them

Making the hokage look at him in confusion

"**Obito Uchiha is alive and he didn't tell me?**" Kakashi is heard growling while charging up a chidori to use on his friend from the back

"What are you doing Gaara?" The hokage asks

"I'm sorry." Obito says weakly

"Getting Rinnegan to complete a set of dojutsu from the founding clans of Konoha and of the people known as ninja in the first place." Gaara says opening his eyes with his newly gotten eyes and turning them off instantly

"I like this little game and all but **STOP BEING LOUD**." Narkuo screams at everyone making them afraid of her

"Okay we will be quiet now." Everyone says in unison

"Good going to bed now stop trying to kill each other before I beat all of you into the ground." Narkuo says with a demonic smile to rival the devil himself

"Itachi!" Sauske yells making everyone hope he doesn't die via Narkuo trying to strangle him

"**You're dead**." Narkuo growls making everyone pray that if the kid dies he dies quickly

"Bye Bye Sasuke." Gaara clone #2,000,000,001 says sadly popping instantly from stupid levels of killing intent being leveled at him

"**You're next Gaara**." Narkuo says

"Ok madam Narkuo." Gaara says

"**I didn't do anything though**." Shukaku says in response to Narkuo's anger

"**Sorry that you are in the crossfire**." Narkuo says breaking Sasuke's ankle

"By the flipping log that hurts." Sasuke says

"**You just earned more pain into yourself**." Narkuo says making Sasuke wince

"I forgot about the pocket I have." Gaara says shoving Narkuo into the infinite pocket along with Obito and Kakashi and the other problem he doesn't want to handle called Kisame

"So Itachi hows it been since Danzo the dick made you kill the clan of dummies that wanted to revolt ultimately causing the death of a quarter of the village possibly including your brother incident?" Gaara asks shocking everyone in the know on the subject and it's class of secret that he would say something about it here and now with so many civilians nearby

"Good." Itachi says not skipping a beat

"That's good." Gaara says annoyed at the answer Itachi gave him

"Gaara how do you know all these flipping s class secrets?" Hiruzen asks

"Like I said before I am a reincarnation of a person in a different world." Gaara says tired and wanting to go to sleep letting his girlfriend out of the pocket and turning into a cute fuzzy baby raccoon and jumping into her arms calming her down

"Aww." Narkuo says petting her transformed boyfriend on the head making him try to act like a cuter raccoon kit than any real raccoon could to calm her down as much as possible

"I'm still gonna drop kick you Gaara." Narkuo says yawning

"Ok can you do that in about three years give or take a few weeks." Gaara asks

"Why is that?" Narkuo replies with a question

"Can't tell you out here because it will be chaos if I do." Gaara says smiling with the small raccoon face he gave himself

"Oh really is it worse than what you do on the daily?" Every inhabitant of Konoha asks

"Yes." Gaara says flatly

"Oh ok we will go to sleep and never mention this ever again." The other ninja and civilians say making Gaara want to sleep even more knowing he wouldn't get to sleep tonight because of this shitstorm he created and lets out Kakashi and Obito in a instant dungeon area to have them keep respawnimg in it

"**Good mother fucking night**." Gaara says with Narkuo holding him while they try to go to sleep while he is a raccoon human hybrid form

"Umm Kakashi who the hell is that kid?" Obito asks

"Gaara of Konoha." Kakashi says

"Gaara?" Obito says the name ringing a bell

"Sasori and Deidara are supposed to try to kill me later in the timeline." Gaara says from behind Obito slashing his throat making him respawn making gaara think about Itachi and how he can save him

"Meet the pocket again everyone." Gaara says leaving the dungeon and searching for the missing ninja

**"Itachi I can save you!**" Gaara yells

"Really?" Itachi says almost happy that he can live to 40 or so now

"Pocket for you for a second." Gaara says

**[instant dungeon created]**

"Respawn mechanics active letting out the Uchiha kid." Gaara says letting him out

"Why did you do th- where a re we now?" Itachi asks not familiar with the flat landscape of grass and mythical beasts in the skies

"A instant dungeon instance." Gaara says slashing Itachi's throat causing him to respawn

"Observe." Gaara says activating it on Itachi

**[Itachi stats]**

**10000/10000 chakra **

**10000/10000 stamina**

**10000/10000 health**

**No diseases or poisons in the body**

**Killer of the Uchiha Clan**

**Spy**

**Worlds most deadly pacifist**

"You're cured!" Gaara says jumping in joy that he saved one of the remaining favorite characters in the Narutoverse

"I'm cured?" Itachi says in a tone that could be mistaken for happiness

"Yes you are officially going to be able to die by a natural death." Gaara says with tears of happiness for Itachi being able to live long enough to see his brother have a daughter if he does in this world

"I am the man who saves." Gaara says in happiness

"I'm gonna have to trust you on that I guess." Itachi says while being thrown in the pocket to leave the dungeon

"Take sharky with you too." Gaara says pulling out Kisame and Samehada and giving them to Itachi to take out of there

"Ok bye kid." Itachi says hoping they don't get to kill him in the future

"Bye little one." Gaara says mindfucking Itachi

"I'm mentally 29." Gaara says causing Itachi to have a headache that he has been played by someone older than him the entirety of the time since the kyubii attack once again

"What is it with big games of chess with people as chess pieces you are wondering about now I guess?" Gaara says

"Got it in one." Itachi says

"Well it's for the greater good of the world for my favorite characters of my favorite show to survive till after the next 1 or 2 big battles or wars." Gaara says truthfully

"Ok good mother fucking night." Itachi says shocking Gaara that he would curse like that

"Didn't know you knew how to curse." Gaara says laughing his way to sleep in a new dungeon with everyone out

"Gaara!" Narkuo says getting annoyed cuddling time was interrupted by something Gaara thought he needed to do

"Obito do you think Urahara is a psycho now." Kakashi says remembering that he had to help his friend get into a position in Anbu then getting him to teach genin

"Yep." Obito says understanding that this could only be caused by the meddling of people who know more than basically anyone else like Urahara does

"I agree." Gaara says in his raccoon human hybrid form getting cuddled by his girlfriend who essentially was a neko at that point of transforming

"Be quiet trash pandas." Narkuo says making the jinctūriki of Shukaku and Shukaku want to reply but won't for the sake of their genitalia's continued existence

"**Ok**." Gaara and Shukaku reply

"Good now time for cuddles for the night." Narkuo says going to sleep and holding Gaara and Shukaku who was let out with one arm each with Shukaku and Gaara being hybrid mode they started thinking things that would make Narkuo burst out laughing because they are so alike yet they act like they are nothing alike

"Oh Shukaku um sorry about sacrificing you for now." Gaara whispers meaning the summoning of a body just so he didn't die of gettting cuddled too much

"It's ok I understand why you would get me out here as well." Shukaku whispers back trying to get some air in his lungs

"Too clingy." They both whisper afraid of death by fox girl as she squeezes them while she is asleep as a pop up appears in Gaara's vision

**[main questline quest]**

**Protect the others from akutski using your own tactical prowess and not using a Kekkei Genkai**

**Rewards**

**-vampire knives**

**-player leveling capabilities**

**-dragon dungeon (****Skyrim)**

**-sword of a seven swordsman of he mist (random)**

**-plus 100 levels**

**-Minecraft inner world (soul bound object)**

**Failure**

**-the death of everyone you love and care about in a few years**

"Woah that's what I've needed for flipping ever." Gaara whispers happily

"Though the levels are going to cause a problem." Gaara says realizing the immense amount of experience points to level up in most games at level 100

**———"trick kun didn't kill me yet yay" a Japanese line says**

**[Gaara stats]**

**-hp 10000/10000**

**-stamina is 10000/10000**

**-chakra 1000000/1000000**

**-spiritual pressure 10000/10000**

**Jutsu**

**-Chidori -200**

**-Big head jutsu -5**

**-Custom jutsu: Rasengan storm -400000 **

**-Custom jutsu: Calamity rasengan* -500000 **

**-Custom jutsu: Calamity creator Rasengan* -500000**

Means it is the second step of a jutsu combination*

**-Custom jutsu: Ball of sand massacre -100**

**-Mass Sand Burial -1000**

**-Sand Coffin (-100)**

**-Shadow Clone (-100)**

**-multi hit Shadow Clone (-2000)(it lives through ~20 kunai to the head)**

**-Clone (-10)**

**-Rasengan -200**

**-Solid transformation -500**

**-Sexy jutsu -550/50**

**-Water walking jutsu **

**-Tree walking jutsu**

**-Substitution jutsu -10**

**Powers**

**-chibi mode (look it up)**

**-tailed beast transformation(ex: turning parts of body into Shukaku's races body)**

**-tailed beast mode(sub abilities:orbital punch)**

**-sand nuke (locked: destroys Kage level threats in a blink of a eye)**

**-remembrance (perfect clarity of memory)**

**-creator of worlds (can create objects they have seen)**

**-hasten thought (enhances mind by 10000 times**

**-every kekkei genkei to do with manipulation of objects/minds (payment for a quest for protecting Sauske's mind from manipulation via his brothers sharingan)**

**-eyes of The reborn (reward for being Naruto's best friend, Sauske's friend, and protecting both from people who would hurt or cause mental pain to both, sees the truth in the universe and it's direction of the future timelines to a point of two weeks from that point)**

**Skills**

**-Sword mastery 30/1000**

**-Instant dungeon create/destroy 2/100 2/100**

**-Transmutation 100/1000**

**-Observe 1/100**

**-Chakra control 115/100000**

**-Molecular manipulation 100/10000**

**-Clan secret jutsu 1/1000**

**-Weapon creation 100/10000**

**-Thought messaging 1/10**

**-Potion creation 1000/1000 **

***10 in all stat gains and stats from potion creation being maxed out**

**Subspace/time pocket inventory**

**-food 2 tons of chicken 10 tons of ramen for the twins 800 tons of water**

**-11 sealing scrolls with kunai in them one for each jinctūriki alive and the kunai will be released when one dies**

**-weapons 3 thousand misc swords**

**-sand 1 million tons of the stuff to be exact (quest rewards were rocks sometimes because they have a use in this case)**

**-every Naruto manga up to Boruto (it was a reward for stopping Naruto and Narkuo from getting hurt by mobs for 1 full year outside of school)**

**-infinity gauntlet (-500000 chakra per use)**

**-a bell**

**-sand copy of gáe bolg**

**-shout mastery item (quest reward)(free revive of one dead person)**

**-iPhone 7 (memory recreation of the object he owned)**

**Elemental control levels**

**-fire 10/100**

**-wind 30/100**

**-water 10/100**

**-earth 10/100**

**Effects**

**Shukaku jinctūriki=100xchakra**

**Rebirth=knowledge of previous life**

**Eater of worlds=can transmute anything non living including hollows**

**System user=power level calculator thing known as the system**

**Money 100,000,000 yen**

**1 = 35 yen in transmutation table(I need the actual value to be told to me to fix this)**

**Summoning contracts **

**-Fox (he asked Narkuo to ask Kurama between ninja missions.)(She already knew she had the Fox sealed in her at the time of that)**

**-Toad (He asked Jaryia if he could and as payment he would teach him a justu he didn't know if Gaara was allowed to use the contract)**

**[Narkuo/Naruto stats]**

**-hp 90000/90000**

**-stamina 9000/9000**

**-chakra 900000/900000**

**Jutsu**

**-Substution jutsu (-100)**

**-Shadow Clone Jutsu (-100)**

**-transformation jutsu (30-300)**

**-Chakra enhancement (1 once)**

**-Walk on water (-5~10 constant)**

**-Walk on trees (-10 constant)**

**Powers**

**-tailed beast mode**

**-power of twins (knows if their twin is in 'troublesome' situations1/25 of the time)**

**Skills**

**-swordplay 10/1000**

**-chakra control 10/100000**

**Effects**

**-9 tails 900 times chakra**

**Summoning contracts**

**-Fox**

**[Ichigo stats]**

**-hp 10000/10000**

**-stamina 1000/1000**

**-chakra 10000/10000**

**-spiritual pressure 100000/100000**

**Jutsu**

**-All three academy jutsu **

**-Shadow Clone Jutsu (-75 per clone)**

**Skills**

**Chakra control 100/100000**

**Spiritual manipulation 100/100000**


	7. Minato?

Chapter removed because of continuity errors


	8. Im getting convoluted more and more

Chapter removed because of continuity errors


End file.
